


25 Days of Christmas

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex spend a wonderful December together as more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year, but I only just finished it a few months ago due to writer's block and other distractions.

Alex was fifteen minutes late arriving on the set, barely having time to get to hair and make-up. Walking to the room, she found it was empty. Walking to the set, she found it was also completely devoid of life. Checking the date on her phone, she knew she was supposed to be here today and was really confused as to why no one else was. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the shadows, walking toward her slowly. An unmistakable voice called out to her.

"Hello, Alex." Matt said ominously.

"Where are you, Matthew?" She called out.

"You have to come find me."

"I don't have time for these games." 

Alex began walking around, still talking to him but his voice kept moving. Finally, when she was looking across the room but still walking forward, she ran into his tall and lanky frame. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling backward and pulled her to him, hugging her gently.

"It's good to see you, Kingston." He whispered.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Steven cancelled for today. He had me stay behind in case you didn't get the memo, and I'm certainly glad you didn't." He smirked to himself as she looked up at him.

"And why is that?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because no one's around to see me do this..." Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers tenderly. He could feel her start to pull away but he held her close until he was finished.

"What the hell, Matt?!" Her face was flushed and she glared at him, but he just smiled and looked up. She followed his eye-line to see a green sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads. "Oh." She said, slightly breathlessly. 

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

"I was actually planning on going back to sleep." She replied, wincing a little at his hurt look. "But, I suppose, we do have to eat."

He beamed at her, giving her a gentle kiss to her temple. Holding out his arm, she took it and together they walked to his car.


	2. Hot Chocolate

The next day on set, they had the misfortune to film outside. Alex was glad that in between takes, she could huddle inside her black puffy coat. Though, she'd much prefer to be back in her nice warm bed (or a hot bath with bubbles). A tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her daydream. She looked up to see Matt holding out a steaming cup to her.

"You look like you need some warming up." He smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie." She replied, returning his smile.

Taking a sip, she let out a moan as the hot liquid warmed her insides. Matt would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same warmth as she made that sound, though he'd never admit it. He simply looked at her, no doubt with a silly grin on his face. He'd had a schoolboy crush on her for awhile now. Only when he'd had the honor of working with her had those feeling grown stronger.

"Matt? Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

"What? No, nothing could possibly be wrong when you're around, Kingston." 

She playfully smacked his shoulder and giggled. After taking another sip of her hot chocolate, she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He placed a kiss to the top of her curls and put his arm around her, reveling in the delight he felt as she snuggled closer to him.

"I want to thank you for breakfast yesterday." She said softly.

"You already did... many times."

"I know, but I feel like I owe you something in return." Alex looked up at him.

"You don't. It was my pleasure."

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to." He beamed.

"Great, come over whenever. Do you have a special request?"

"Not really, just whatever you want to cook." Matt kissed her cheek as he was being called to start filming again. He got up reluctantly, filled with a deeper warmth inside him (and   
not from the hot chocolate).


	3. Snow

Alex sighed as she relaxed in her hot bath. Bubbles covered every inch of her, except her head. They'd gotten off early, thankfully, so she was able to come home for a decently long soak before she had to make dinner for her and Matt. She was very anxious about this dinner for some reason. Even though they'd invited each other over before, something felt different this time. The butterflies in her stomach would awaken whenever she'd think about it. Perhaps it was the fact she was actually cooking instead of getting take-out.

When she was finished, she drained the water, and got out to wrap herself in a nice fluffy towel. Going to her bedroom, she picked out a comfortable outfit: yoga pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt. Afterward, she went to the kitchen to begin fixing the meal. Once it was in the oven, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it, not bothering to look through the peep hole.

"You'll regret that one day, Kingston." Matt scolded as he stepped inside.

"But I knew it was you."

"What if it wasn't? I worry about you."

"I appreciate it, darling, but there's no need." She cupped his cheek, tenderly stroking it with her thumb. Looking at him, she suddenly got an urge to kiss him, though she knew she shouldn't. "Supper will be about thirty minutes, I just put it in. Make yourself comfortable in the meantime."

Matt went over to take a seat on the sofa, watching Alex walk to the kitchen. She returned quickly carrying a wine bottle and two glasses. He took the bottle from her and opened it, filling up the two glasses she had set on the coffee table. Settling in next to him, she grabbed her glass and brought it up to her lips with a slightly trembling hand.

"A bit nervous, Kingston?" Matt smirked. "It's only me."

"I know, and I'm not nervous. I just hope the food turns out alright."

"It'll be fine." He assured her, grabbing her hand. She flinched slightly under his grasp, taking another sip of wine. "Ok, there's got to be something wrong, other than worrying about the food."

"I told you it's nothing." She lied.

"You're not that good of an actress to fool me, Alex." She felt warmth spread throughout her body when he said her name. 

Looking at him, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "That's what's wrong." She whispered, getting up and going back to the kitchen to check the food.  
Matt stayed on the couch, not able to believe what just happened. Snapping out of his thoughts, he set his glass on the table and went to her.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just felt the need to kiss you. I know I shouldn't have but--" He silenced her with a kiss of his own.

"Don't ever think that you shouldn't kiss me. It's always a welcome gesture to me."

"But, I shouldn't want to! I'm old enough to be your mother, after all."

"I don't care how old you are, Alex. I've come to really care about you... and not in a mother/son way."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You mean you..."

"Yes, I have feelings for you. At first I thought it was just a silly crush, but then I got to know you. The crush turned into admiration, and now I'm so enamored with you. Whenever I go home at night, I can't wait to return to the set so I can see you again."

"I care about you too. I didn't expect to grow so fond of you, but I did."

He pulled her into an embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'm very glad you did." Glancing out the window, he noticed thick white flakes falling from the sky. "It's snowing." He whispered.

Alex looked over and confirmed his vision. A small pile of it was forming on the outside of the window sill. "It's beautiful." She observed.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied, his hands slipping a little lower on her back. "We have some time... you wanna go play in it?"

She looked at him and giggled at his playful grin. "You are so childish." Escaping from his grasp, she walked to the door to put on her boots and coat. "Well come on, then!"

He smiled and put on his own coat, following her out the door. Exiting the building, their hair was quickly becoming dampened by the snow. It hadn't been going on long enough for any flakes to stick to the ground. Matt walked down the pathway, stopping in the middle and opened his mouth to stick out his tongue. 

"You'll spoil your dinner, Matthew." Alex teased.

"Not when you're cooking, Kingston." He countered, rushing toward her and pulling her out to where he had been standing.

They both tried catching snowflakes on their tongue, succeeding a few times. Eventually, they got cold and retreated back to her flat, just in time for the oven to go off.


	4. Candy Canes

Matt had been on cloud 9 ever since he left Alex's flat the night before. He couldn't believe he'd finally confessed his feelings for her (and she felt the same way). He promised they would take things slow; he cared for her too much to force her into bed with him. Besides, he knew it would be worth the wait.  
Before arriving on set, he stopped at Tesco's to get a small gift to thank Alex for dinner. Pulling up to the studio, he parked and got out of the car, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. The ground was white from last night's snowfall and it crunched underneath his feet. Once inside, he immediately began looking for Alex, finding her in hair and   
make-up. She was holding a cup of coffee and he strode in the room smiling.

"Morning, Kingston!" He greeted cheerfully, fighting the desire to kiss her.

"Good morning." She responded, not so cheerfully. Though seeing him did make her heart begin to beat faster.

"I got you something, to say thank you for dinner last night." He said softly into her ear, presenting her with a box of candy canes.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie!" She grinned and took them from him, setting them on the counter in front of her. "I look forward to opening them later."

"Can I watch you eat them?" He whispered so the make-up girls wouldn't hear.

"They're just candy canes, darling." She giggled.

"I know, but I'm interested in seeing you put anything in your mouth." He responded cheekily.

"Would you like us to leave you two alone?" One of the girls joked, causing Alex and Matt to laugh. The make-up women didn't know that their flirting actually meant something now. 

"Behave, Matthew." Alex said.

"It's difficult to when you're around." 

"I'll make you a deal: if you make it through filming without breaking something, I'll let you watch me eat a candy cane." She held out her hand.

"You got it!" He said, shaking her hand gently.  
Surprisingly, with her incentive, Matt made it through the day without breaking, dropping, or tripping over anything. Afterward, Alex told him to meet her in her trailer. He didn't waste a second, practically running there and bursting through the door. She was sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her and opening the box. He shut the door and walked over to her, never looking away from her as he sat down.

She unwrapped the stem of the cane and brought it to her lips. Her pink tongue stuck out and gave it a tiny lick before she put the sweet in her mouth. She hummed at the peppermint taste, her gaze never leaving Matt's face as he watched her intently. She felt her body begin to tingle and grow hot as she imagined what he could have been thinking right now. 

Matt sat there, staring at her unashamedly, an uncomfortable tightening beginning in his trousers. He wished so desperately that a certain part of his body could take the place of that candy cane (hell, even if it was only one of his fingers). Her lips wrapped around the sweet so perfectly, and he suddenly had to kiss her. Taking her hand, he pulled it away from her mouth and set the cane on top of the box. He then cupped her face and brought their lips together. His tongue brushed along the seam of her lips, tasting the minty residue left behind.

Her lips parted to allow his tongue to enter, both moaning softly as they tangled together. His hands wandered up and down her torso, caressing her arms, finally resting on her hips. He loved those hips, especially watching them sway as she walked away from him (or, better yet, towards him). They eventually parted for air, both of them breathing heavily.

"If I get rewarded like this, I'll have to try my hardest to never break anything on set again." He said, causing her to laugh.

"It would certainly cheer up the props man."


	5. Christmas Tree

Early Saturday morning, Alex's phone went off, waking her from her deep slumber. She groaned as she reached for it on her night stand, eager to tell off whoever it was that disturbed her. Matt's name flashed on the screen and she couldn't help but smile, her annoyance fading as she answered.

"To what do I owe being woken up at 8am on a Saturday morning... when I don't have to work?"

"Good morning to you too, Kingston." He replied cheerfully. His morning glory attitude always got on her nerves, at least until she'd had her usual three cups of coffee. "The other night when I was over for dinner, I couldn't help but notice your lack of a tree in your living room."

"Yes, because it's only December 5th, Matthew. I don't put it up until at least the middle of the third week of the month. Though, without Salome being here, I don't see the need to put it up at all." She sighed as she remembered her daughter, kept in America while she filmed for 'Doctor Who'.

"Oh, she's not coming for the holidays?"

"I'm afraid not, she's with her father while I'm over here filming."

"Well, you could spend Christmas with me. I'm like a big child." He smiled when he heard her laugh.

"Yes you are, darling. If you let me get a few more hours of sleep, I'll let you come over and help me put up the tree."

"Absolutely, I'll see you later then, Kingston. Sweet dreams."

"Goodbye, silly boy."

It was a little after 11 when she woke up again. After getting out of bed and showering, she got dressed and called Matt. He invited her out for lunch and she accepted, going with him to a nice little bistro. When they finished, they went back to her flat and commenced to put up the tree. Matt tried desperately to untangle the lights and Alex laughed at his frustration. Taking the strand from him, she had them straightened in under two minutes.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"Years of practice, sweetie." She patted his head and went to the kitchen to begin making some tea.

While the water boiled, she went back out to help him wrap the lights around the tree. Her body warmed whenever their hands would brush and she'd giggle like a schoolgirl. She mentally scolded herself for acting so immature, though she really enjoyed Matt's company. Besides, it was the holidays, everyone's allowed to be a little childish (even a 49 year old woman).

After the lights came the ornaments. Matt hung them carefully, only to have Alex move them to where she liked them. He couldn't help but smile at her slight OCD tendencies that came from decorating a Christmas tree. She disappeared back into the kitchen, this time returning with two steaming mugs. 

"How about a break?" She suggested.

"You go ahead, I wanna finish."

"Not without me, you won't. We're in this together." She set both cups down on the table and quickly finished their work. "Shit, I don't have a star to put on top."

Matt rummaged through his bag and pulled out a box, holding it out to her. "Yes you do." He beamed at her surprised face.

"It's beautiful." She said as she opened it. Matt lifted her up so she could put it on top of the tree. Setting her down gently, he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Wait, one more thing!" He got on his hands and knees to plug in the lights. Standing back up again, he resumed his hold on Alex, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks for your help, and for the star." She said softly. 

"My pleasure, Kingston." They both took a seat on the couch to sip at their still warm tea.


	6. Angel

"Why don't you come over to mine tonight?" Matt asked while they were between takes.

"This wouldn't be our third date, would it?" She observed.

"I suppose it would be." He thought about it for a moment. "But we don't have to participate in what usually happens on the third date. I just want you to come over. We can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun, but can you wait until after my Skype call with Salome?"

"Of course. Come over whenever you want."

After filming for the day, they said goodbye with the promise of seeing each other later. It had started snowing again, much to Alex's dismay. She hated driving in the snow, but luckily her flat wasn't far from the studio. As soon as she walked through the door, she headed to the bathroom for a hot shower. It felt good to unwind after a long cold day.   
Getting out, she dried off and changed into a white sweater with a long white skirt, awaiting her call from her daughter.

The chat lasted about half an hour, Salome telling her everything that had happened in school that day. She wished she could be with her this year, but Alex promised to come home as soon as she could. After they said 'I love you', they signed off and Alex headed over to Matt's. Since she had gotten home, it started snowing harder. Taking her time driving, she finally arrived ten minutes later than she normally would have, but better safe than sorry. Going inside and upstairs, she knocked on his door.

"Come in!" He called through the door.

"And you yell at me for not seeing who it is first." She teased as she entered, closing the door behind her.

"I'd know that knock anywhere." He assured her with a grin, getting up to help her with her coat. He took in the sight of her in her all-white outfit. "You look positively angelic." He breathed.

"Speaking of angels, your tree is lacking one." She observed.

"Well, I could just put you up there. You'd look much better than the ones you can buy." 

She lightly smacked his chest with a laugh. "Stop flattering me, Matthew. It's not right to toy with an old woman's emotions."

"On the contrary, I see no old woman here. Only an absolutely beautiful one who has been kind enough to give this clumsy fool a chance in dating her." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"So, there was a promise of dinner?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

He smirked. "Of course, whatever you want."

"Would you mind ordering a pizza, since it's kinda late? I'm sure you don't feel like cooking after a long day, anyway."

"Nonsense. If you want me to make something, I will."

"Only if you're sure it's not too much trouble." 

"Nothing's too much trouble for you, Kingston." He assured her. "What would you like to drink?"

"Wine, if you have it."

"Picked up a bottle before you got here." He announced, hurrying to the kitchen to pour them two glasses.

"You're so considerate, sweetie. Thank you." She smiled when he handed her the glass with dark red liquid.

Taking a sip, she looked at him thoughtfully. "Alex?" He asked, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

"I was asking what you wanted for dinner."

"I was thinking, since it was so cold out, we could have soup."

"You read my mind!" He hopped up from the couch and bounded back into the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, he grabbed a few cans. "What kind, I have chicken noodle or chicken noodle?"

She laughed. "Chicken noodle it is, then."

Pulling out a pan, he dumped the contents of two cans into it and turned on the gas, igniting the blue flames. It didn't take long for the soup to warm up and get hot. When it began bubbling, he turned off the stove and spooned an equal amount into the bowls. Bringing them back to the living room, they both knelt at the coffee table; Alex in between the table and the couch, and Matt on the other side. 

They ate in a comfortable silence, both of them sharing glances at each other then looking away quickly with a blush forming on their cheeks. New 'love' was so cute when you were the one in it. If you weren't, it would just look nauseating. After they finished, Matt took the bowls back to the kitchen and put them in the sink. He came back and laid down on the couch, patting the space in front of him. 

She quickly joined him, his arm draping over her stomach and pulling her closer. Flipping on the TV, he searched for a good movie. Once they'd decided on one, he snuggled against her and they watched it together. About halfway through the movie, Alex fell asleep and he just stared at her. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You look even more like an angel when you're asleep." He whispered in her ear. She stirred slightly, furrowing her brow, but didn't open her eyes. Matt closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep with her.


	7. Pie

Early the next morning she woke up, stunned to see she wasn't in her own bed. Looking over at the man sleeping next to her, she smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. He looked so peaceful that she got up slowly so she wouldn't wake him. After coming back from the loo, she decided to do something nice to thank him for supper. She decided to bake him a pie.  
After looking through his cupboards, she learned that she'd have to go to the store. Putting her shoes and coat on, she silently left. Spending at least ten minutes at Tesco's, she hoped he'd still be asleep when she returned. When she'd gotten checked out and paid, she drove back to his flat. Luckily, he was still sleeping. Removing her coat and shoes yet again, she snuck into the kitchen and quietly began making the pie.

Putting the bottom crust in the pie plate, she opened the can of filling and dumped it on top, leveling it out with a rubber spatula. Placing the top crust on it, she cut a clever design into it before putting it in the fully preheated oven. As it baked, she went and sat next to him on the couch to watch him sleep. Fulfilling a sudden urge, she leaned over to kiss his lips, feeling him respond under her. He wasted no time in deepening it, and when they parted, they were both panting.

"What smells so good?" He asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I'm making your favorite pie."

"You're the best, Alex!" He gathered her in his arms, causing her to squeal and wrap her own arms around him. "Oh, by the way, good morning." He mumbled against her neck.

"Morning, darling." She giggled. "Why don't you go take a shower and when you come back out, it should be done."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Not at all. You just look like you could use one."

He ran his hand through his hair, pulling a face at the feel of the oil-slicked locks. "As a matter of fact, I could. Will you still be here when I get out?"

"Of course, sweetie. I'm not going anywhere." 

He smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek, getting up and stumbling slightly to the bathroom. She giggled at his clumsiness, settling back on the couch and flipping through the channels. When she heard the sound of the shower, she felt heat pool between her thighs as she imagined him naked, the water running down his body and wished it could be her fingers instead.

The dinging of the oven snapped her out of her thoughts. Getting up, she walked to the kitchen. Putting on some oven mitts, she took the pie out and set it on the stove to cool. Her mouth watered at the smell of it and couldn't wait to have some. Alex heard the bathroom door open and footsteps coming down the hall. Matt turned the corner wearing only his pajama bottoms, rubbing his still dripping hair with a towel. His chest was spotted with droplets of water and she suddenly wanted to lick them off. The heat between her legs grew into a dull throbbing as she stared at him.

He walked over to the pie and looked at it, smiling when he saw the design she'd carved into the top: a little TARDIS with the letters D and W. "You really are the best, Alex." He complimented, resting his arm on her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"Anything for you, honey." She replied.

Cutting two slices, she served them on separate plates, both of them moaning at the deliciousness of the first bite.


	8. Tinsel

The next day, Alex was at the store. She had forgotten another thing that was crucial to decorating her Christmas tree: tinsel. After staring at the boxes of it for about five minutes, she finally picked the blue and silver (it would go perfectly with the color scheme she already had). Paying, she left and went back to her flat. She entered and gasped when she saw Matt sitting on her sofa. She had invited him over whenever he got the chance, giving him her spare key.

"Hello, sweetie." He greeted.

"That's my line." She replied, smirking. "But you make it sound much sexier."

"I beg to differ, Kingston." He stood up and walked to her, pulling her in for a sweet and lingering kiss. "What's in the bag?" 

"Tinsel. I forgot to get some when we decorated the tree." Pulling out the box, Matt opened it and grabbed a few strands of it, draping it over Alex's curls. "Darling, it's supposed to go on the tree." She giggled.

"But I like it better on you." He said, putting more of it in her hair. He stood back to admire his work. "Gorgeous."

Alex grabbed the box from him and took out the remaining tinsel, putting it on top of his head. It drooped over his forehead and she burst out laughing. He grabbed it and tossed it in her face, both of them watching as it fell to the floor. Arming herself with the bit on top of her head, she threw it at him in return. It quickly turned into a tinsel fight, both of them kneeling on the floor and throwing the decoration at each other. They were laughing until they had tears in their eyes. Matt had called a truce and they collapsed on the carpet, breathing heavily. 

"I'm going to make some tea." Alex announced, standing up and going to the kitchen. "Get this mess cleaned up before I get back." She called over her shoulder.

"Me?! It's your mess as well!"

"You started the fight, dear."

"Fair enough." He conceded, beginning to pick it up.

Alex watched him from the doorway of the kitchen as he draped the tinsel on the tree's branches. Going over, she knelt down and began to help him. Soon, they had cleared off the floor and stood back to look at their work.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I had this much fun decorating the tree." Alex confessed.

"All your holidays should be this fun." He replied, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side, kissing her temple. "Now, about that tea..."


	9. Ice Skating

"I was thinking of going ice skating after we're done filming, if you'd like to join me." Alex said to Matt during one of their breaks.

"I'd love to!" He hopped up and down like an excited child, causing her to laugh at him.

"Alright, meet me in my trailer after you're done." She patted his cheek, giving a kiss to the other one. "I'll be waiting." She purred in his ear, smirking at his slight shiver.

"I'll be there." He replied, his own voice low and seductive.

He watched her walk away like he always did and couldn't wait for filming to be over. As much as he loved doing this show, he was really looking forward to going out with Alex. Luckily there was a pond nearby, so the second filming had wrapped for the day, he bolted to her trailer, not even bothering to change out of his costume. He knocked on the door in case Alex was indecent but her voice immediately told him to come in.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the couch, sipping a steaming mug of something. She set it down on the table and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to hug you while you were still in one piece." She giggled. "Now, let's see how well the baby giraffe can skate." She exited the trailer with her skates in hand.

"You'll pay for that, Kingston!" He called after her, grabbing the extra pair and followed her out into the snow. 

His longer legs allowed him to catch up to her soon enough. After a five minute walk, they arrived at the pond. They both sat down to change into their skates and made their way onto the ice. For such a clumsy person, Alex was amazed at how coordinated he was on skates. She huffed a little as she expected him to fall on his face, but no such luck. They made a game of chasing each other around, both of them laughing. It was nice that it was just the two of them. 

Not long after they had been out, it began snowing again. The flakes stuck to their hair and eyelashes. Matt looked at Alex with her rosy cheeks and red nose and decided she had never looked more beautiful. She must have been staring at him as well because she ran into him, the thought of stopping not even entering her mind. He fell onto his back and she fell on top of him, giggling slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"Not at all." She smirked wickedly, shrieking as he began tickling her sides. 

He flipped her onto her back to continue his torture. Alex tried grabbing his wrists to get him to stop but it was no use. When he finally stopped, she had tears rolling down her face from laughing. He wiped them away and placed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. Her body warmed when she finally realized the position they were in: his hips cradled perfectly between her legs. A pulsing began in her womb and she suddenly wanted to make love to him right there (she probably would have if it wasn't so cold).

"So, are you disappointed that this baby giraffe can skate?" 

"Yes." She answered as he snapped her out of her thoughts. "I thought I'd have more entertainment laughing at you falling."

"Rude! And to think I was going to run you a nice hot bath when we got back." 

"Well, in that case, my most sincere apologies, Mr. Smith." She looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes and his annoyance melted away like the snowflakes falling on his face.

"It's alright, I still would have done whether I was angry at you or not." He responded. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." He stood slowly and helped her up. 

They made their way back to her trailer. Matt made her the perfect bath, giving her a small peck on her lips before leaving to give her privacy. Though, a huge part of her wanted to ask him to stay.


	10. Frost

Alex woke up the next morning and began getting ready to go to the set. After washing and blow-drying her hair, she got dressed. Going to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee to wake up more. She looked out the living room window, the panes completely surrounded with frost. She sighed knowing that it would be freezing today. Thankfully they'd be filming inside.

Finishing her hot beverage, she put on her shoes and coat and headed out to her car. She tried opening her door but it was stuck. Since she didn't have time to unfreeze it, she hailed a cab to the studio. Walking into the building, she made it onto the set, making a beeline to the coffee station. Once she'd gotten another cup of her beloved morning beverage, she made her way to hair and make-up.

"Morning, Kingston." Came a cheery voice behind her, halting her journey.

"Morning, Matthew." She replied, turning on her heel.

"You're looking particularly attractive today." He complimented.

She scoffed. "Well, I'm not feeling attractive. I had some trouble falling asleep last night and my car was frozen shut so I had to take a cab here."

"You could have called me. I would have given you a ride."

"I didn't want to burden you, especially since you were already here."

"Nothing's too much trouble for you, Alex." He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I really want to kiss you." 

His voice sent a shiver down her spine. "Perhaps there'll be one written in today's scenes."

"But I won't be able to snog you breathless like I want to. The Doctor has to be so damn awkward."

"Then maybe he needs to step up his game." She suggested with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I want to tell people that we're together." He confessed. "I want to be able to hold your hand, touch you, and kiss you whenever I want, not having to worry about who will see."

Her response was pulling his face down and crushing her lips to his. He flailed for a moment before his arms wrapped around her waist and pressed her to him tightly. The people who were paying attention to them let out whistles and cheers, some of them shouting, 'It's about time!'. When they parted, they both giggled at the reaction they got. Matt pressed his forehead against hers.

"I have to get to make-up." She whispered, lacing her fingers with his. "I'll see you on set." Giving him another quick kiss, she left him standing there.

They went through filming with no problems, getting the scenes done in only two takes. Everyone congratulated them both on finally getting together, much to Alex's surprise. Matt walked around all day with an air of grace (not something that happened at all to him). He put his arm around her and kissed her between takes and he'd never felt happier when she reciprocated without qualms.


	11. Eggnog

Steven was throwing an early Christmas party on the set. All of the cast and crew were there. Alex was one of the last guests to arrive; she'd tried to get out of it but Matt had forced her to come, saying it wouldn't be Christmas without an angel. That had made her smile, and of course she couldn't say no. She scanned the crowd for him and she finally spotted him by the refreshment table. Smiling to herself, she made her way over to him. Sneaking up behind, she covered his eyes with her hand and stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Hello sweetie." She took pleasure in the way he shivered slightly.

"Why, River, what trouble have you got for me today, you bad girl?" He replied.

Alex laughed deep and low, sending another shiver down his spine. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would love to know." He flirted back. "But first, would you like some eggnog?"

"Sure, I'm in the mood for something creamy." She purred, a naughty smirk playing on her lips.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Kingston." 

"Not yet, darling, but perhaps if you play your cards right."

He poured a cup of the alcoholic beverage and handed it to her. She accepted it graciously and took a sip, humming at the taste. Matt casually adjusted his trousers to accomodate the slight tightening in the groin. He put an end to the innuendo-laden conversation before things got worse for him. He asked her to dance, holding out his hand for her to take, and led her onto the floor.

The night was wonderful, both of them never leaving each others' sight. They mingled with the other guests, drank until they were both stumbling out the door at 2am. Matt saw to it that she got home safely. She invited him up but he declined - not wanting to take advantage of her when she was drunk. Giving him a kiss, they said good night and she watched him hail a cab, not looking away until he was gone.


	12. Cider

Alex woke a little after noon the next day, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming through the window. She had a slight headache but her stomach wasn't nearly as upset as she expected it to be. Groaning at the light, she pulled the duvet over her head, only to be interrupted by her cell phone. Reaching to her night stand, she saw Matt's name on the screen and she answered.

"Good morning." She rasped.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I sobered up enough before going to bed."

"Glad to hear. I wanted to ask if you'd like to have lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll come over after I get ready."

"Can't wait. See you then."

"Yep, bye."

When she hung up, she got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw her make-up was smudged and her curls were an even more tangled mess - and she didn't even get a good shag out of it. Groaning at her reflection, she slipped out of her pajamas and into the shower. The hot water soothed her sore muscles, relaxing her deeply. She sighed and stuck her head under the rushing water. She washed her hair and body quickly, getting out and drying off. 

Going back to her bedroom, she picked out jeans and a t-shirt. Completing the outfit with her Converse sneakers, she slung her coat on and headed to Matt's. The cold chill nipped at her face, but thankfully her car wasn't frozen shut. Parking out front of his building, she made her way eagerly to his apartment. The door was cracked so she just walked in. 

"Matt? I'm here."

"I'll be right there." He called from one of the back rooms. 

She took a seat on the couch to wait, looking around the living room. It was slightly messier than hers, but he was a bachelor so it was sort of acceptable. Soon, she heard approaching footsteps and he appeared around the corner. She stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around him and placing a kiss to his lips.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you, too."

"You should have come up last night. I would have made it worth your while." She flashed him that flirty grin of hers and he returned it.

"I know you would have, but we were both drunk. I would have felt guilty for taking advantage of you."

"Well, we're not drunk now, are we?"

"No, we're not." He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue swept against hers. They were interrupted by her growling stomach. "I guess we'll have to finish this at another time. I got some cider to have with our lunch!" He bounced excitedly and Alex could only laugh. "It's non-alcoholic since I didn't know what condition you'd be in today."

"So thoughtful, darling." She replied. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen.

"What can I make for you? Sandwiches, soup, or do you want to order something?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not picky."

They ended up ordering Chinese take-out, which went surprisingly well with the cider. It made Alex want to make an apple-based dessert. Matt agreed with the idea, so after they ventured to the store, they returned and Alex made a delicious apple strudel.


	13. Peppermint

"Come to my trailer after filming tonight, Kingston. I have a surprise for you." Matt beamed at her at the coffee table.

"I know that smile. What are you planning?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just have something for you."

"Alright, I'll be there." She replied hesitantly.

"You'll like it, I promise." He winked and kissed her quickly before walking back on set.

That night, when they were finally finished, Alex made her way to Matt's trailer and knocked on the door. When she heard him say to come it, she entered and saw him sitting on the couch.

"What's this about a surprise?" She asked, going to sit next to him. He got up and rummaged through one of the cupboards in the kitchen. After pulling out a slim box, he walked back to her, holding it out. It was Ghiradelli peppermint bark. "Chocolate?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Try one." He suggested, a sly smirk forming at the corner of his mouth.

Opening the box, she pulled out the tray and snapped off a square. Bringing it to her lips, she took a tentative nibble, humming in approval at the delicious taste. She continued eating until it was gone, quickly breaking off another piece. She let out a soft moan as the chocolate melted against her tongue.

"Good?"

"Mhmm." She purred and rested back against the couch.

"You know, you're the only person who could make eating chocolate sexy. I could watch and listen all day."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smirked.

"You must know the effect you have on people; men and women."

"No, I really don't." She replied.

"Then let me show you." 

He took the box from her to set it on the table. She whined at the loss of the treat, but it quickly turned into another hum as his mouth found hers. Matt could taste the mint on her lips, and brushed his tongue along the bottom one. She immediately opened for him, moaning when he sucked at her tongue. Alex moved to kneel above his lap, his hands roamed over her back, dipping his fingertips under her jeans. Feeling further down, he couldn't feel any fabric that should have been panties.

"No knickers, Kingston?" He mumbled against her mouth. "Naughty." He gave her arse a soft slap.

Sitting down on his thighs, she pressed the crotch of her jeans to his growing erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from Matt. Alex just giggled wickedly. Her fingers ran down his torso, stopping at the button of his trousers, undoing them rapidly. He did the same for her, both of their hands slipping underneath each others' denim together. She grasped his cock and his fingers slipped into her folds, seeking out her clit. She whimpered as he grazed it with a gentle touch; he hissed as she squeezed him slightly.

"I've wanted this for so long." He confessed. 

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, causing them to jump apart like someone had just walked in. Doing up their pants, Alex climbed off of him so he could answer the door. Matt looked out the window and saw Karen standing there. He groaned and opened the door.

"Can I help you, Gillan?" He huffed. She looked inside and saw Alex and waved at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting something." The redhead blushed. "Make sure you're using protection, young lady!" She called into Alex.

"Yes, mum." She replied.

"What did you want?" Matt asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you two wanted to come to mine for drinks tonight."

"On a Thursday?"

"Sure, why not?" She fidgeted at his still questioning look. "I'm Scottish, don't question me." She defended herself.

"Darling, Karen would like to know if you'd like to go to hers tonight for drinks."

"On a Thursday, mummy?"

"Oh, it's just a day of the week! I just want to spend some time with my lovely daughter." She whined, sticking out her bottom lip, and looked at Alex.

"Sounds lovely." The blonde replied. "We'll be there." 

Karen squealed with excitement and waved at them both, running off toward her own trailer. Matt looked at Alex, and she only shrugged.


	14. Gingerbread

On set that day, Matt couldn't help but notice that Alex seemed a little down. It was awhile before he could even ask her what was wrong. She said she was missing her daughter, to which he agreed. He missed Salome very much, causing an idea to form in his head. To try and cheer Alex up, he invited her to his flat that night for dinner and whatever else she wanted. She put up a bit of a protest but finally gave in.

Later that evening when they'd finished for the day, Alex went straight to Matt's apartment after she changed out of her costume. Knocking on his door, it quickly opened,   
causing her to gasp. He stepped aside to let her in, hanging up her coat after closing the door.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"Whatever you want. I thought after we ate, we could make a gingerbread house."

"Oh, really?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. Don't tell me you think it's too childish."

"Not at all, though it's perfect for you." 

"Oi, rude! I only brought you over to cheer you up, not so you could make fun of me." He folded his arms and huffed, reveling in Alex laughing at him.

"Just make sure you don't drop or break anything, darling." She stretched up and kissed him softly.

"Of course not, wouldn't want to make a fool of myself in front of you."

"No, you do that enough on set." She giggled.

"Ok, enough of this. What do you want for supper?"  
She went to his kitchen to rummage through his cupboards, finally deciding on spaghetti. Matt shooed her out after pouring her a glass of wine, telling her to relax on the sofa.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" She teased.

"Yes, it's not that difficult to make pasta. Now, be gone with you." He swatted her bum, making her squeak before she went to the living room to sit down.

She found something to watch on tele and she sat back, with her legs curled under her. Matt came in to sit with her while waiting for the water to boil. She snuggled into his side, soon kissing him deeply. Crawling onto his lap, she quickly felt him getting aroused. 

"Maybe we should skip dinner." She mumbled against his lips, her stomach growling its different opinion.

"Maybe we shouldn't" He laughed. 

She sighed and got off his lap. Matt went back to the kitchen to put the pasta in the water. Alex snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jump slightly. He turned around to face her, looking into her bright eyes staring back at him. She bit her lower lip seductively, making him completely forget about the food.

"Why haven't we made love yet?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Dunno. Been busy, got distracted by other things, or got interrupted. To be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

"Why not?"

"I've been dreaming of being with you for a long time now, and what if I can't satisfy you? I don't want to disappoint you in that way."

"It's alright. From what I've felt, I don't think you'd have a problem satisfying me." She replied, cupping the bulge at the front of his jeans. "But, we can wait until you're ready." She assured him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Thanks, Alex. It's not that I don't want to... obviously I do. I'm just nervous."

"So am I, truthfully. Everyone is always nervous to have sex with a new partner, but we trust each other, don't we?"

"Of course we do." He smiled and she returned it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to continue cooking. Do you need a refill on your wine?"

"Not right now." She said as she walked back to the living room.

Supper didn't take much longer, and they were soon settled at the kitchen island to eat. After dinner, they began working on constructing the gingerbread house. In their slightly   
drunk state, frosting ended up being smeared all over the walls and roof of the house, as well as each other. They were a giggling mess and Alex was thankful that this time with him had made her forget missing her daughter (for awhile, at least).


	15. Presents

Alex woke up still smiling from the fun she had building a gingerbread house with Matt last night. She stretched out in her bed, burying her head between the pillows with a blissful sigh. Her good feeling was short-lived when she realized she didn't have a clue what to get him for Christmas. For a brief moment, she wondered if sex would be a legitimate gift but then thought otherwise. Getting up, she went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. While she waited, she was still thinking of ideas. What were some things he liked? What did he need? Clothes, new shoes, guitar strings? She wondered what he'd be getting her. They hadn't really discussed getting each other gifts, but they both knew no matter how much they insisted that it wouldn't be necessary, they would still get presents anyway.

Grabbing her phone that she had rested on the counter, she texted Karen to get her opinion. A few moments later, it buzzed with a response: _I'm not sure, as long as it doesn't annoy us on the set._

_Fair enough, but it still doesn't solve my dilemma._

_Well, we don't have to film today... wanna go shopping?_

_Sure, hopefully you'll be more help in person, my darling mother._

_Oi, I can be just as helpful over the phone, young lady!_

_Whatever you say. Come over whenever you're ready._

_We're going shopping, I'm ready now! See you in a few xoxo_

Karen showed up ten minutes later, interrupting Alex's dressing. The redhead chastised her, saying she should have been ready by now. Alex responded with a groan and a roll of her eyes. Karen said if she did that again, she'd ground her, causing the blonde to laugh. After she finally finished, they set out to the city. It was sort of difficult to know where to go when you don't know what you're getting. After shopping for nearly the entire morning and most of the afternoon, Alex had gotten him a TARDIS cookie jar (she planned on baking him a lot of cookies), and a new watch since his other one had died. Feeling very proud of herself, they returned to Alex's flat and Karen helped her wrap the gifts. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face on Christmas morning.


	16. Fireplace

Alex sat on the sofa sipping a glass of wine, looking at the tree and the few gifts under it. A content smile spread across her face as the relief of being done with shopping washed over her. Her peace was broken when her phone rang. Matt's name flashed onto the screen and she answered immediately.

"I was expecting a call from you much earlier." She joked.

"I was busy."

"Doing what, if I may ask."

"I was setting up your Christmas gift. I swear you're going to die when you get it." She could practically see him smile with glee through the phone.

"Setting it up? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until the morning of the 25th." 

"I just finished your shopping yesterday. Karen helped me pick everything out."

"Oh lord, what am I going to be subjected to?"

"You'll have to wait and see." She purred. "I promise I had the last say in what I purchased and you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"So will you, Kingston." He giggled. "In fact, even more than surprised... more like shocked."

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is. By the way, is there a reason why you called?"

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you had anything planned for this evening?"

"No, I'm just sitting here drinking some wine. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Coming over and building a lovely fire, getting take-out from somewhere."

"Sounds wonderful. I can't think of a better way to end this day."

"Great, I'll see you in awhile then."

After they hung up, Alex was thinking of all the things he could have possibly got her for Christmas. Perhaps she could loosen his lips enough with some alcohol. No, that wouldn't be fair. She knew she had to be patient, however frustrating it would be. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Getting up, she answered it, squeaking slightly when he gathered her in his arms.

"I missed you yesterday." He whispered into her hair.

"We've been together every day this month. Aren't you tired of me by now?"

"No, and I never will be." He responded, letting her go and kissing her lips tenderly.

"I don't think I will either." She smiled and he returned it. "So... dinner?"

"Yes, you choose the restaurant and I'll start the fire." He bounced on his feet excitedly before rushing to the mantle.

Alex picked up the phone and ordered a pizza. She poured him a glass of wine and joined him in front of the dancing flames. Looking over, she noticed Matt just staring at her. She gave him a smile and leaned in to kiss him. He reciprocated with the same passion as when she'd met him at the door. There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't regret beginning to date him. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this happy with someone, especially when she knew that he'd never do anything to hurt her.

"Matt, I--" She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be the food." She went to get up but he stopped her.

"I got this."

"But--"

"Shhh, tonight was my idea. Just sit there and enjoy the warmth." He opened the door and paid the delivery person. Setting the box on the kitchen island, he took out two pieces for both of them and brought back the plates. "So, what were you going to say earlier?" He asked around a mouthful.

"Oh, it's not important." She assured him, going back to watching the fire. Though, what she was going to say was important... at least to her.


	17. Stockings/Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some legit sexy times!

"Happy Monday, Kingston!" Matt greeted her as she walked onto the set, a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"For you, maybe." She groaned back. "Why are you so cheerful this morning?"

"Because of last night." He replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"It was just dinner in front of a fire. What's so special about that?"

"Everything is special when I'm with you. By the way, are you sure the thing you were gonna say last night wasn't important?"

"Well... it depends on how you look at it. You might not think it's so important."

"What is it?"

"Smith! I have a bone to pick with you." Karen called from the refreshment table. "You've been stealing my daughter from me." She came over and gave Alex a hug.

"What can I say, she prefers my company more than yours."

"Depends on what's happening during said company." She gave Alex a worried look.

"Don't worry mummy, we've just been having some lovely dinners, nothing more than that." 

"Well, just don't forget about your father and I."

"I never could." She gave Karen a kiss on her cheek. The redhead seemed satisfied enough and walked away to look for Arthur.

"I'm sorry I've been keeping you away from them. I'm just a little possessive of you, I like having you all to myself." He purred in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"It's alright, darling. I could always have said no to you."

"I doubt you'd ever say no to me, Kingston." He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"I beg to differ. I think it's you that couldn't say no to me."

"Ugh, you're right! If you told me to jump off a cliff, I would in a heartbeat." He sighed in defeat, smiling when she began laughing.

"Would you be willing to spend yet another evening with me tonight? I have something special planned."

"Of course! What time do you want me?"

"Oh, I want you anytime, sweetie." She flirted. "I'm hoping to finish early today so just let me know when you're done."

"Alright, I can't wait!" 

She gave him a kiss and headed to hair and make-up, thinking about her after work activites. Tonight, she decided to finally sleep with him. She'd felt ready to since he'd given her the peppermint bark four days ago. She just had to get through today and not let her thoughts distract her. It had been far too long since she'd shared her bed, and it was about time for that to change. They'd been together for half this month and she trusted him enough to sleep with him. Of course she did, but that didn't mean she wasn't still nervous.

Just as she hoped, she did finish early. Rushing back home, she took a long hot bath, not expecting Matt to contact her for awhile. Her bath went uninterrupted and she had gotten out way before her phone went off with a text from him. He was on his way and she smiled wickedly to herself. She was waiting for him on the couch, wearing nothing but her robe and a pair of black stockings.

When he finally showed up, she opened the door and invited him in. Walking to the middle of the room, she took a deep breath, stared at him with her bedroom eyes, and untied her robe. Matt's jaw dropped when the fabric slipped from her arms and pooled at her feet, now gazing hungrily at her naked body. Alex began feeling self-conscious as he just stood there not saying anything.

"Is this not what you want?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"It's everything I could ever want." He breathed, rushing to her but stopping short, suddenly afraid to touch her. Holding out his hands, he brushed them down her arms with a   
feather-light graze.

"I won't break, Matthew." She giggled.

He replied with a firm kiss, making heat pool in her lower abdomen. His hands pressed against her back, and she shivered from their slight chill. Her arms wrapped around him   
and pulled him close. She reveled in the warmth of his body against her, deepening the kiss. Alex clawed at the back of his shirt until it slipped over his head, dropping it on the floor. She moved on to his trousers, unbuttoning them quickly and slipping them down, along with his boxers.

Kneeling down, she took off his shoes so he could step out of his jeans and stood back up. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and took him to her bedroom. Once inside, she pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Matt pulled her down into another kiss, his hands trailing up and down her back. His right hand finally rested on the curve of her arse, squeezing the firm muscles there. Alex let out a squeal that was muffled by his mouth, nipping his lower lip in retaliation.

"Alex..." Matt breathed. "I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too, sweetie." He flipped her over and scooted them into the middle of the bed. Alex spread her legs to cradle his hips perfectly between them. His erection nudged at her wet sex, causing her to whimper softly. "No foreplay?" She giggled.

"It doesn't feel like you need it." He smirked.

"No, but could we have it anyway? Make me wetter."

"Ugh, Christ, Alex." He growled, pressing his lips to her neck, nipping and licking down to her chest.

"Matt, I was kidding. Make love to me now." She pleaded.

"Thank God!" He exalted before coming back up and claiming her giggling mouth with his.

Reaching down, he took his cock in hand and guided himself into her, sliding in easily. They both moaned at finally being joined after the long wait. Matt began a gentle pace, leaning down and kissing her tenderly. Alex responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him to reach deeper inside of her. She whimpered against his mouth, sucking on his tongue playfully. His response was speeding up the movement of his hips, both of them beginning to pant. 

Matt made a vow to himself that next time he would worship her body, nice and slow. With the approach of his inevitable orgasm, he thrust faster, spurred on by Alex moaning encouragement in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. They were both covered with a light sheen of sweat that made their skin stick together slightly. She was the first to cum, the contractions of her smooth inner muscles set him off right after her, his semen shooting deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting into her neck. Lifting his head, he kissed her softly and pulled out to lay next to her.

"I love you, Matt." She mumbled as she snuggled close to him. "That's what I wanted to tell you last night."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"Matt!" She giggled.

"Please? It sounds so good when you say it."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Satisfied?"

"Yes." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Alex?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, too."


	18. Cookies

The next morning, they were both awakened by Alex's alarm clock. She groaned and rolled over to turn it off, turning back to face Matt again. They both smiled at each other, Alex snuggling back into him with a sigh.

"Morning." Matt said, kissing the top of her head. "I suppose we should get ready to go to the set."

"Do we have to?" She whined. "I'd much rather stay in bed with you." A smile spread across her face as she remembered the night before.

"So would I, but I think Steven would have strong objections against it. Besides, there's always after work." He assured her.

They both reluctantly got out of bed, sharing what should have been a quick shower (no thanks to Alex's wandering hands), and got dressed to head to the set. They somehow made it on time, receiving some looks and cat calls from the cast and crew for arriving together. They laughed along with them and had a wonderful day of filming. The night before hadn't clouded their acting, in fact, it brought them closer together.

Steven added a few more kisses to the script, much to their delight. The Doctor didn't even have to keep up his awkwardness whenever they had to snog. Matt kissed her as if the cameras weren't there, Alex reciprocating with the same passion. At their lunch break, Karen and Arthur were almost sickened by their lovey-doveyness. The lovers just looked at them and giggled as they continued being adorable together.

"Fancy a quicky in the TARDIS?" Matt asked after they finished eating. "I don't think I can stand not being inside you another second."

His words made her shiver, but she declined. "Not on set, darling. Please try to hold out until we can get to one of our trailers." She kissed his cheek when he'd nodded his understanding.

They made it through the rest of the day without a problem. Matt even managed to not break or trip over anything. When Steven announced they were through, Matt grabbed his lover's hand and quickly led her to his trailer, kissing her deeply as soon as the door was shut and locked.

"Want you." Matt mumbled against her lips.

"You had me... many times... last night." She replied between kisses.

"It wasn't enough." He whined. "It will never be enough."

"We should make some cookies."

He looked at her with a puzzling glance. "That better be a euphemism."

"I'm afraid not. I don't know why, but I'm suddenly in the mood to bake."

"I'm in the mood for something else." He replied, kissing her neck.

"I know, sweetie. There will be time for that later, I promise. Please, help me bake some cookies." 

She pouted, knowing he couldn't possibly refuse. He groaned but soon agreed, smiling a little at her sad puppy dog eyes. Alex went back to her trailer to change out of her costume, leaving Matt to change out of his. When they met up again, they took his car back to her flat. She wasn't worried about leaving her car because he'd most likely spend the night again.

Once they were inside, they shed their outer layers of clothing and ventured to the kitchen. Alex began to gather the ingredients and Matt grabbed the mixing bowls. She decided to make gingerbread men, making a joke about how the Doctor still isn't ginger and laughing when he playfully smacked her arm.

"I don't think ginger hair would suit you." She said giggling. 

"I think you're right. I don't understand why he wants to have red hair so badly. At least he's had two ginger companions to make up for it, though."

They continued talking throughout the baking process. Matt snuck in a few kisses; they grew deeper as soon as the cookies were in the oven. Alex made them both some hot chocolate and sat on the couch to drink it. They remained in a comfortable silence, sharing soft caresses and lacing their fingers together.

"I don't think anything could be better than this." Matt sighed. "Being here with the smell of cookies in the air, hot chocolate, and the woman of my dreams."

"You're not that bad of company either." She replied, snuggling into his side.

The oven dinged to signal the cookies were done. Alex pulled them out and set them on a cooling rack. When they'd finally become room temperature, they iced them together and both took one, biting off the heads.


	19. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whimsical chapter, in my opinion.

"Wanna go see Santa with me after work, Kingston? I already asked Karen but she turned me down... said she was 'too old'. You're not going to say the same thing, are you?" He looked at her sadly, an expression that made Alex feel as though she'd just kicked a puppy.

"Well, not anymore." 

"So you'll go with me?!" Matt bounced on his toes, a smile spreading across his face.

"I suppose, but only if you can behave on set."

"I always behave. Haven't I been good about not breaking anything?" He replied, tickling her sides to make her shriek. Pulling her close, he kissed her cheek. "Save the noises for the bedroom, darling." He whispered. 

"I can't believe you're going to drag me to see Santa. I'm 49 years old, for crying out loud!"

"And you're dating a 30 year old... how does that make you feel?"

"Even older." She grumbled.

"You certainly don't act like it in the bedroom. You're still very energetic in that area, I have to say."

"I know." She giggled wickedly. "Even you have trouble keeping up with me sometimes."

"I can't help that you're so hard to please."

"I am not! You just have to know where to touch me."

"Oh, I know exactly where to touch you." He replied, his hand sneaking between her thighs, causing her to gasp.

"Not in public, Matthew." She scolded. "Be a good boy, or you can sleep at your apartment tonight."

"Aww, don't be like that. I bet you couldn't sleep a night without me."

"I seemed to manage just fine before we started having sex. Besides, I have my rabbit to keep me company." She winked.

"You're so cruel, Kingston." He pouted, causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry, darling, it can't satisfy me nearly as well as you can." She gave him an assuring kiss, which he deepened immediately. When they parted, they were both out of breath.

"I'll see you on set." He whispered. "And after?"

"Yes, we'll go see Santa!" She shook her head at his childishness, but smiled when he kissed her cheek.

He walked away from her, his fingers slipping from hers. She couldn't understand why he wanted to go so badly, but she brushed the thought aside as she made her way onto the set to begin filming. True to his word, Matt didn't break anything yet again. Everyone had been so proud of him lately, especially Alex. After changing out of her costume, she went to his trailer and knocked on the door. His voice came from inside telling her to enter. She was stunned at the sight when she opened the door: Matt was reclined on his couch wearing nothing but a sly smile.

"What are you doing? I thought we were going to see Santa." She asked, confused.

"We are."

"Then why aren't you dressed?"

"Because I've been waiting to be alone with you all day. I don't intend on wasting this opportunity."

"You're insatiable." She laughed, walking to him and sitting down in front of him.

"Only for you." He growled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her down.

Hovering over her, he pressed his lips to hers. She melted into him like she always did, her fingers raking through the hair at the base of his neck. Alex draped her leg over his waist to pull him closer, his growing erection pressing against her center. Without warning, she suddenly pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to go further, I was rather hoping to get this evening over with so I can go home and have a nice relaxing soak in the tub. I'm sorry, but I promise to make it   
up to you later."

"It's alright." He said, getting up and beginning to get dressed.

"I really am sorry--"

"No, I understand. Tonight was my idea and we should get it over with." 

Knowing he was upset, she stood up and gave him a lingering kiss before heading out to the mall. His mood brightened as they were standing in line, Alex just feeling silly. As the line got shorter, she started to feel a little nervous. She held Matt's hand tightly, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

"What are you going to ask for?" She queried.

"I already got what I wanted." He replied with a smile.

"You're so sweet." She smiled warmly and cupped his face, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

"I meant getting the role of the Doctor." He laughed when she gasped and punched his arm. "I'm kidding." He said, but she turned away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Alex, you know I mean you. You're everything I've ever wanted. Please don't be angry with me." He gripped her shoulders and kissed her cheek hesitantly. "Can I join you in the bath later?" He whispered in her ear, smiling at her involuntary shiver.

"I suppose you can. You have some serious apologizing to do for your previous remark." She replied, a wicked smirk spreading across her face.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I knew you were only joking. You'd think that I'd learn not to take you seriously... except when it matters."

"Good. Now put on a happy face, Kingston. You're next." He said, shoving her forward gently. She walked to the man in the red suit slowly and placed herself on his lap.

"I know I'm too old to be doing this, but my boyfriend is forcing me." She whispered in Santa's ear, waving kindly at Matt as he stood off to the side smiling.

"What would you like for Christmas, young lady?" He asked, playing along.

"Hmm, well... I suppose I'd most like to be able to spend the holidays with my daughter. Sadly, she's in America with her father while I'm working over here. I know you can't really make that happen, but it's the only thing I can think of to ask."

"I'm Santa, of course I can make it happen." He smiled as Alex stood up, thanking him kindly for going along with the act. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

"How did you know my name?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I told you, I'm Santa Claus." He winked.

She walked back to Matt, not believing what just happened. He took her back to her flat and ran her a bath. She allowed him to join her, and he apologized many times for his silly idea to visit the man in the red suit.


	20. Sled

"Alex, wake up." Her eyes opened to Matt shaking her gently.

"What?" She groaned, pulling the blankets over her head.

"I have plans for us today." He replied, ripping the duvet from her grasp so she was forced to look at his stupid grin.

"We have to work today. What could you possibly have in store?"

"That's where you're mistaken! Steven called me earlier and said no one had to come in today."

"Then why did you wake me up at this ungodly hour?" She looked at the clock, the time being 6:20am.

"I just wanted to tell you we didn't have to work. You can go back to sleep now." He kissed her cheek and went to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to watch tele and let you sleep some more."

"You don't have to leave." Alex grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, kissing him once he was close enough. "I'd rather you use your morning energy for something useful."

"But that defeats the purpose of you going back to sleep." He pointed out.

"Just shut up and make love to me, Matthew."

"Yes, ma'am."

For the next thirty minutes, they were nothing but a tangle of limbs. Afterward, they were both out of breath, a sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Alex molded herself into his side, her leg draped over his hip. He kissed her lips softly, whispering an 'I love you'. She replied with the same words, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Was this in your plans for today?" She asked jokingly.

"It's in my plans for every day, Kingston. But no, I have something special in mind."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Can't, spoilers. You'll like it though, trust me."

They snuggled together for a few more minutes before Alex got up to take a shower and got dressed. Once she'd walked into the kitchen, Matt had breakfast prepared and there was a plate of steaming food waiting for her on the table. They ate together in a comfortable silence, and afterward, he instructed her to dress warmly. She looked at him quizzically but did as he told her.

They got into his car and he drove them to London. Arriving there a little before suppertime, he took her to a nice restaurant. She smiled the entire time they were there, causing Matt's heart to swell in his chest at his total love and devotion for the woman sitting across from him. When they finished, they went and saw a movie, one Alex had been wanting to see for awhile. After it ended, he was finally able to take her to his original destination: Hyde Park. When they got there, Alex gasped at what was waiting for them: a sled with horses tied to it to pull them through the snow.

"Surprise." Matt whispered in her ear.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe you set this up!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to their new ride.

Climbing inside, they sat next to each other, Alex never letting go of his hand. He had grabbed a blanket from the backseat of his car and draped it over their legs. Their hands stayed under the duvet as they began their journey through the park. Alex rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the bare trees covered in snow. Matt stared at her eyes as they sparkled with excitement. Once they'd gotten deep enough into the park, his hand moved over her thigh, heading for the crotch of her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She gasped.

"Shh. Just relax." He whispered.

"But... the driver." She replied in a hushed tone.

"He isn't paying attention." He unbuttoned them and carefully slid his hand inside, stroking her over her knickers. "Spread your legs a little."

She did after a moment of thinking about it. Snuggling closer into his side, she pressed her lips to the side of his neck, breathing his name against the skin. Once he could feel her wetness seep through the fabric, he delved underneath her panties, immediately seeking out her clit and rubbing it gently. She squeezed his other hand, biting her lip to stifle a moan. His fingers moved down and two entered her slowly. Curling them up, he massaged her g-spot, feeling a new rush of moisture coating his digits. His thumb pressed against her clit to rub her roughly. Alex was breathing heavily, her grip never loosening on his hand.

"Just let go, Alex. Cum for me." His soft whisper in her ear was enough to set her off. Her muscles clamped around his fingers as she muffled her sounds into his shoulder. 

Extracting his hand from between her legs, he licked his dripping fingers smugly while she did up her jeans again.

"You're a naughty boy. Naughty boys deserve to be punished." She purred.

"You let me do it." He defended himself. "You're just as naughty as I am, then."

"Just you wait until we get home..."

"Looking forward to it." He smiled.

When they returned to her flat, they skipped dinner, Alex taking him straight to her bedroom. Stripping each other of their clothes, she threw him on the bed and straddled his stomach. She teased him mercilessly until he couldn't take it anymore and finally gave him the release he was so desperate for... twice.


	21. Snowman

"You know," Alex said to Matt over a plate of Chinese food, "Since you're over here so much, why don't you just move in with me?"

Matt dropped his chopsticks and stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to."

"Of course I do! I'm just surprised that you would suggest it."

"I know that we haven't been seeing each other very long, but I just think it feels right that you move in." She said, grabbing his hand across the table.

Glancing out the window, she noticed it was snowing. Matt looked over too, a smile spreading across his face. "Let's go play in it."

"You're such a child." She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"You love it." He grinned and stood up.

Alex followed him, standing by the door and putting on their coats, boots, and gloves. Matt grabbed his hat and put it on Alex's head.

"You'll need this more than I do, darling. My curly mane will keep my head warm." They shared a laugh as she placed it on him instead. Going outside, the snow was gently falling on them, covering the ground with more white powder. Matt knelt down and gathered some of the snow into a ball. "Don't you dare." Alex warned, but of course he didn't listen.   
She screamed as he shoved the snowball down her shirt, running away from him, forming her own defense weapon from the snow. She threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. His mouth fell open as he gasped in mock hurt, falling to the ground and pretending to die. Alex laughed at his absurdity and went to lay next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss to his neck.

"You've killed me, Kingston. If you're going to do what I think you want to do, that's illegal."

"Since when do corpses talk, sweetie?" She asked. "Besides, I'm using my regeneration energy to save you."

"You nostalgic idiot." He giggled as he kissed her lips. When they parted, he was filled with his usual energy, kneeling and beginning to roll a huge snowball. "Let's make a snowman!" He said.

Alex knelt down with him, following him around with more snow, making the second ball. Once she was finished, she placed it on the bottom one. They both began on the head, finishing it in no time and put it on the others. Matt ran around to find two sticks and stuff to use for eyes and nose. He found the arms, but Alex had to go back inside for the facial features, returning with a carrot for the nose and buttons for eyes.

"Hmm, it still needs something." Matt said, stroking his chin. 

"A bow tie and fez?" She joked.

"Yes! But I don't have either."   
The smile fell from his face and Alex went back in. When she came back, her hands were hidden behind her coat. With a sly grin on her face, she pulled them out and showed him the finishing touches for their snowman: a fez and bow tie. His eyes sparkled as a huge smile spread across his face. "You're the best!" He said, kissing her cheek. Grabbing the fashion accessories, he placed them on the snowman and stood back to admire his work. Alex walked to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and snuggled into his side.

"It's the most handsome snowman I've ever seen. I might have to leave you for him."

Matt scoffed. "He wouldn't be able to keep you warm like I can."

"True, and he's not as... well-endowed as you are, either."

"Don't you forget it. Now let's go inside and get you warmed up. 

He guided her back into her flat, running them both a bubble bath, complete with lit candles and wine. Alex was beginning to think that this December was the best month she'd ever had, and she had Matt to thank for it.


	22. Bells

"Happy Saturday, Alex!" Matt greeted her after she answered his call. "I was calling to ask if you'd like to come over and help me pack."

"Why didn't you ask before you left this morning?" She giggled.

"Well, if you remember correctly, I was quite distracted at the time." He blushed as he remembered the feel of her lips wrapped around his cock as they stood under the shower.

"Yes, I do." She purred, sending a shiver up his spine. "And I will help you. Would you mind if we have lunch first?"

"Not at all. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care, wherever you want."

"Ok, I'll come get you in a bit." She heard a crash on his end and him swearing under his breath. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Fifteen minutes, ok?"

"Sounds good. Love you."

"Love you, too."

After they hung up, she changed into baggy lounge pants and a t-shirt, not bothering with knickers and bra. Going out to the living room, she made a cup of coffee and waited for him on the couch. Not long after she finished her beverage, she heard his soft rap on the door. She stood up and slipped into her boots, opening the door and letting out a squeak when he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor a little.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I missed you."

"Already? You just saw me about an hour ago."

"That's way too long to go without seeing you."

She lightly smacked his arm as she giggled, shutting and locking her door behind her. They walked to his car and he drove them to a restaurant close to his flat. After a quick lunch, they went to his apartment to begin packing. They started in the living room, moved onto the kitchen, and finally, to no surprise of Alex's, ended up in the bedroom. She helped him fold the clothes that were in his closet, putting them in a suitcase. Once it was empty, they started on the ones in the drawers.

"Where on earth do you shop for your clothes?" She asked, holding up a shirt of questionable fashion. He only laughed at her.

After working for about another hour, he finally suggested a break. "You're not too tired, are you?"

"Not really, why?" She blushed slightly as a sly smile spread across his face as he looked over at his bed. "Have I told you you're insatiable?"

"All the time." He laughed.

Picking her up bridal-style, he carried her over and laid her down on the mattress. He was glad that she'd worn clothes that were easy for her to get out of - also, not wearing any underwear was a plus as well. After taking off his own clothes, he mapped out her body with tender kisses and caresses, having learned all the spots that make her purr, whimper, and moan. She'd cum twice before he even had the chance to enter her. 

Once he was finally able to, their ears were assaulted by the string of bells he'd stupidly hung on the headboard and forgot about them. Every time the wooden frame hit the wall, they would jingle. Alex would laugh at his grumbles of annoyance, the sound quickly turning into breathless moans as she neared her third climax. He came with her as her inner muscles clenched tightly around his cock, his shout muffled into her neck.

"I'm going to kill Kaz for giving me those damn bells." He said when he'd gotten his breath back.

"I didn't mind them that much. I was too focused on the task at hand." She kissed his lips softly.

"I'm not sure how you were able to drown them out. I was surprised that I was able to concentrate." He finally pulled out of her and flopped onto his back.

"Matt?"

"Hm?"

"I want to go again." Alex said softly. "Whenever I hear bells, I want to be able to remember this moment. Does that sound silly?"

"No, in fact it's quite sweet. I see the Doctor's not the only sentimental idiot." 

They shared a laugh as she sat astride him, not wasting his second hard-on for a moment. After another three orgasms, she was finally satisfied enough to curl into his side and fall into a peaceful sleep.


	23. Carols

"What did you get me for Christmas, Kingston?" He nudged her side with his elbow, earning a smack to his arm.

"I'm not telling, unless you tell me what you got."

"Isn't me moving in with you gift enough?" He laughed at her serious face. "I've sworn myself to secrecy. If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, I see. It's gonna be like that."

"Yes, it is. Just believe me when I say you'll love me forever."

"Who's to say I wouldn't already?" She kissed him sweetly.

They were relaxing on her sofa (well, their sofa now). Her flat was now cluttered with cardboard boxes, and she couldn't have been happier to have taken this step with him. It had been a long time since she'd been this happy in a relationship, but a small part of her wondered when it would all come tumbling down. She had a feeling it wouldn't - Matt loved her with all his heart and soul, and she loved him just as much. Glancing down at their entwined fingers, she felt complete adoration swell in her chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked.

"I'm just ridiculously happy." She replied.

"So am I." He was about to give her a kiss when his cell phone rang. Fishing it out of his pocket, he sighed when he saw Karen's name on the screen. "How may I help you, Kaz?"

"Well, since you answered right away, it's good to know I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not this time." He mumbled.

"I was calling because I was wondering if you and Alex would like to join Arthur and I in going caroling."

"I'm not sure, it's not really my thing."

"I know you'd go if Alex was going." He groaned because he knew she was right. He'd make a fool of himself trying to sing in front of strangers as long as his girlfriend was   
standing next to him. "Hang on, I'll ask." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Your dear mother has inquired if we'd like to join her and your father in singing carols... in public." She smiled and nodded her head. "I guess we're coming." He said unenthusiastically.

"Great! Can't wait to see you both."

They hung up and he returned his phone back to his pocket. "I can't believe you're making me go out and humiliate myself." He whined.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I'll make it worth your while when we get home." She smirked flirtatiously at him, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"It's not fair that you can actually sing."

"How do you know that?" She asked, her eyes showing a twinge of fear.

"I was searching you on Youtube and came across 'Coventry Carol'. Plus, you also sang in 'Moll'... how could you have forgotten this?"

"Because I figured I'd sound so horrible that I didn't want to remember doing it."

"Well, you were wrong. You sounded beautiful. Before we became a couple, I used to listen to you sing to help me fall asleep." He blushed at the confession.

"You didn't." 

"I did."

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better about myself?"

"No, it's true! Just ask Karen, she caught me doing it a couple times."

"You make it sound as if she'd walked in on you having a wank." Alex giggled.

"Thank God that's never happened." He blushed a bright red, as though it had actually happened.

"So, tell me... have you ever pleasured yourself in your trailer?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "And if you have, were you thinking about me?"

He choked on air, coughing harshly and pounding on his chest. "Would you hate me if I did?"

"Well, not anymore."

"I have a few times, yes. Have you ever done it thinking of me?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Christ." He breathed. "You keep getting sexier by the minute."

"For the longest time, I was obsessed with 'Christopher and His Kind'. I couldn't understand why it turned me on so much to see you with another man, but it did."

"I'm sorry to have to change the subject, but Karen will be here soon and I don't want her to actually interrupt something this time."

"Pity." Alex sighed. "We'll just have to continue when we get back, then."

About five minutes later, Kaz knocked on the door and they were off. Once they arrived, there were lots of other people there, but the only ones he recognized were the other three individuals he'd shown up with. They spent about two hours singing; Matt tried his best, Alex, of course sang like the angel she is, Karen also tried, and Arthur was brilliant as well. It was a fun evening, Matt had to admit, but he was more anxious to get back home so Alex could thank him properly for making him do this... which she did, thoroughly.


	24. Chestnuts

Alex and Matt collapsed on the floor after their second frantic coupling session, both panting loudly. They were covered in a layer of sweat from the activity and the heat of the fire that burned in the mantle. As they laid wrapped in each others' arms, they slowly regained their breath. Alex nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and Matt hid a smile in her hair.

"I'd have to say that this is my favorite time with you. Just cuddling with each other after we've made love. I don't remember a time when I've felt so... content."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied, kissing the top of her head, his lips getting damp with her sweat. He licked the saltiness off happily. 

"Are you ever going to tell me what you got me for Christmas?"

"Yes, tomorrow." He laughed as she smacked his arm. "Just trust me that you'll love it."

"Fine." She burrowed against him, her leg draping over his own.

"Is this your way of telling me you want a third round?"

"As much as I'd love to, I'm completely knackered. You've succeeded in wearing me out, darling."

"Finally!" He earned himself another smack. "Not that I don't enjoy being inside you, but you exhaust me most of the time."

"I can't help that you're so inexperienced that you can't keep up." She winked at him, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"You wound me, Kingston. Sometimes I don't know what I see in you." He returned her grin, the same one that made her knees weak. "You know, there's something else we could do."

"Go to sleep?" Her voice was dripping with hope.

"No, it's still too early for that. I was thinking we could do that other silly Christmas tradition and roast chestnuts."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, just humor me?"

"Sadly, all I have are walnuts." She glanced at the bowl of them on the kitchen island.

"Close enough." Matt replied, getting up to retrieve them, also grabbing a spoon to hold them over the fire.

When he returned, he placed one on the spoon and stuck it into the flames. Alex looked at him as he stared in wonder at the dancing fire. She'd always loved the childish gleam in his eyes, it was one of the things she'd first noticed about him. Once he removed the nut, he tentatively poked it with his finger to check the temperature. Letting it cool for a few moments, he picked it up and cracked it with the nutcracker he'd surprisingly remembered to grab. Popping the warm item into his mouth, he chewed with a quiet hum.

"Good?" She asked.

"Not bad." He said once he swallowed. "You want one?"

"No, I want you instead." She giggled as she crushed her lips to his, pushing him back on the floor.


	25. Christmas Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter :)

The next morning Alex awoke in her bed, her back was being warmed by Matt snuggling against her. His arm was draped over her stomach and his knee had snuck between her legs. She stretched and rolled over to face him, her hand cupping his cheek. She swiped her thumb across his bottom lip, causing him to smile in his sleep. Smiling with him, she kissed the tip of his nose. His eyes opened slowly, squinting in the bright sunlight.

"Merry Christmas, my love." Alex whispered.

"Waking up next to you, it certainly is."

"Can I have my present now?"

"It won't arrive until later, be patient."

"It's been driving me crazy! I want to know."

"You'll find out this evening. Can you be a good girl and wait until then?"

"I suppose." She huffed. "What shall we do to pass the time?" Her voice was low and seductive, sending shivers down Matt's spine.

He nuzzled his nose with hers and sighed lightly. "For starters, I'm going to make you breakfast." 

"I don't need food right now, I need you." She whined, but her stomach growled in protest.

"You can have me after breakfast. Are you afraid to let me cook for you?"

"Of course not. I'm just afraid of the mess you'll make of my kitchen."

"I won't, and if I do, I'll clean it up."

"Alright." Alex sighed.

Matt smiled brightly as he kissed her lips and scrambled off the bed, getting tangled in the sheets and falling to the floor. She burst out laughing, holding her sides as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm glad I can amuse you, Alex." He meant to sound cross, but couldn't help but giggle with her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how clumsy you are."

"You'll regret laughing at me once you've seen what I got you for Christmas."

He stood and dropped the sheet on the mattress, padding his way to the loo. When he came back out, he stood in the doorway to the bedroom just looking at her. She was sitting   
up, her back resting on the headboard. Her curls were a tangled mess, and she was smiling so sweetly at him. The sheet had slipped down to her waist, exposing her breasts.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Have you seen yourself in the morning? You're gorgeous!"

"I highly doubt that." She laughed.

He walked over to sit next to her on the mattress. "I'm serious. Every day, I fall more and more in love with you."

"Aw, no making me cry on Christmas!"

"Just wait until tonight." He said with a wink. "Now, will you let me make you breakfast?"

"I suppose." Matt held out his arm, and she took it. "Wait, I have to get dressed!"

"You look fine as you are." He replied, walking her to the kitchen.

xXx

After breakfast, Alex let him open the gifts she got for him. To her delight, he loved them both. She was able to at least put her robe on, only because she faked being chilled. When she returned, Matt was acting strangely. He seemed nervous.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I don't think I've ever been this happy at Christmas." He took both her hands in his. "Alex, I know we haven't been together very long, but this time I've spent with you, I don't   
want it to end. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, I was wondering if you'd marry me?"

She just stared at him, processing what he'd just said and if she'd heard him correctly. "What?" She squeaked.

"Marry me, Alex." She stared at him in disbelief until he got up. "Hold that thought."

He went to his bedroom to retrieve the ring he'd purchased a couple days ago. He'd snuck out while she had been in the shower, telling her through the door that he was going food shopping (which he did, so it wasn't a complete lie). When he appeared again, he held out the tiny box. Kneeling in front of her, he opened it to reveal the diamond engagement ring that he'd spent a couple hours picking out.

"Matt... I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. Just say there's nothing holding you back. It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind, only love."

"Are you seriously proposing to me with Snow Patrol lyrics?" She arched an eyebrow at him, giving him a smirk.

"Is it working?" He gazed at her through his fringe.

"Is this my present?"

"No. That should be arriving sometime this afternoon."

"What is it?"

"I can't say. Stop changing the subject." 

Matt began to sing 'Just Say Yes' by Snow Patrol. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked back at the ring. "Alright, I will. If only to get you to stop singing."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues caressed and her fingers raked through his hair. When they parted, they were both breathless.

"I love you." He said as he slipped the ring down her finger. 

"I love you too."

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you say to a film?" He asked as if he hadn't just asked her to be his wife.

"Don't you want to talk about this?"

"About what? The fact that you've made me the happiest man in the world?" He replied with a smile.

She smiled back and nudged him with her shoulder. "I love you, you silly man. What should we watch?"

"There's probably tons of movies on tele."

They moved to the sofa, Matt flipping through the channels until he sound one they both agreed on: It's a Wonderful Life, as it's a classic. They snuggled together on the sofa, but Alex was more interested in her sparkly new ring. Matt caught her looking at it many times and couldn't help smiling to himself as he pressed a kiss to her temple. She looked up to kiss his lips, which lead to more heated passion, and the movie was forgotten as they made love on the couch.

They laid in a post-coital bliss until her stomach growled to signal she was hungry. Matt made a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches, and brought two steaming bowls out on a tray, setting it on the table. They ate in silence, occasionally feeding each other with giggles as soup dribbled down their chins. After they finished eating, they went to snuggle in a bubble bath, being interrupted by a knock on the door. Alex quickly got dried off and put on her robe as she answered it, only to be greeted by her daughter and ex-husband.

"Merry Christmas, mum." Salome greeted her surprised mother, throwing her arms around her waist.

"Oh, my god! I thought you were spending the holiday with your dad?" She replied as she knelt down to hug her daughter properly.

"Talk to Matty about that."

"Oh god, that man..." 

Alex got choked up at this very, very kind gesture of his, a few tears slipping down into Salome's brown curls. She finally let the poor child go, only to lavish her cute little face with kisses.

"Muuuuum! Don't be so silly."

"Can I help it if I missed you terribly?"

"Oh, I brought you a gift." She suddenly remembered, shrugging off her back pack to unzip it. She pulled out a big, flat square present and handed it to her mom. "You can open it now if you want."

"I'll save it for when you open your gifts. Now that I don't have to mail them to you."

Salome dashed into the apartment, making a bee-line for the tree. She pulled out the remaining four remaining boxes that were all for her with a huge grin on her face. Alex looked at her with happiness before turning back to Florian.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. It really means a lot."

"No problem. I just hope this won't be the only act of kindness he gives you."

"It won't." Came Matt's voice behind them.

Alex turned around to beam at him, and Matt knew that he would do anything to see that smile again and again. Holding out her arms for him to walk into, she hugged him tightly, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. He held her for a few moments until she pulled away to kiss his lips. They said goodbye to Florian and closed the door behind him, retreating to sit on the sofa. 

"Can I open my presents now, mum?"

"In a minute. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"Well, Matt and I are... engaged." She said hesitantly, not sure how Salome would react.

"He finally asked, huh?" She replied.

"You knew about this?" Alex's tone was surprised as she glanced over at Matt.

"I asked her permission the last time you talked to her on Skype. You went to make some tea, and I saw that as my opportunity." He said sheepishly.

"It's sweet that you thought you needed her permission. If you wanted to be old-fashioned, you should have asked my father." She joked with a grin.

"I did." He replied, bopping her on the nose with his finger.

"Did you really?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Matthew..." She sighed.

"You know you love me." He pulled her into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to her hair and stealing a sniff of her floral shampoo

"You know I do." She smiled, kissing his lips lingeringly.

"Muuum! I want to open my presents!" Came a whine, interrupting their moment.

"I forgot we had an impatient 8 year old here now." Matt grumbled.

"It was your idea, sweetie."

"It was your Christmas present!"

"The best present ever." She smiled, then looked down at her ring. "Well, one of them."


End file.
